


Nice Morning Together

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [22]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Coldness & Warmth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon/Human Relationship, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Morning After, Short & Sweet, They both remember last night, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug felt the coldness on his skin. Black Hat was close to his warm body. The human scientist had a smile, loving this and the eldritch demon did as well. This affection is nice.[Slight sequel to 'Crimson Red Liquid']





	Nice Morning Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot, because RosieQ & CherryBxmb (preferably wants the human scientist to freak out) wanted a sequel, to know Dr. Flug's react after that elixir wears off. So here it is xD 
> 
> Also, I think it's becoming a habit for me to write a fluffy One-shot after a recent smut that I written. Especially for others xDD ♡

Flug was still very tired, for some reason, so he stayed asleep. He was having a nice dream anyway.

 

He slowly started waking up, although he didn't open his eyes yet. He kept them closed. Surrounded in darkness.

 

Flug noticed that his paperbag and goggles weren't on his face. That familiar feeling not there.

 

‘That's strange.’ he thought, to himself.

 

He also felt coldness, instead of warmth, another body. Someone was very close to him.

 

But, the only person, or being, he knew who has cold skin is his boss..

 

Flug opened his unique shaded eyes, instantly, with that realization. He had realized who was there, with him.

 

It was Black Hat.

 

That eldritch demon, was still asleep, in this human scientist's arms.

 

Flug was freaked out and panicked, in a quiet way.

 

He remembered having sex, making love to him last night. It was so affectionate, passionate and loving. He had loved it.

 

Although, he didn't know how his dark boss, would feel about it.

 

Flug relaxed when he saw Black Hat was sleeping peacefully. It was a nice sight. He had a smile, staring at him, silently. He watched the eldritch demon's calm state of mind.

 

Black Hat was breathing calmly, like he was that night before.

 

Eventually, the demonic eldritch also opens his eyes. He stares at Flug, for a second. He probably remembers what had happened as well, because he was blushing a bit. His stare was silent.

 

They stay there, in the cold mixed with warm, silence between them.

 

Black Hat looked like he was about to talk now.

 

Flug did something else, knowing what the eldritch demon was gonna say.

 

Instead of 'if you tell anyone, I'II kill you’ and 'I know, sir’ was said, he leans over.

 

“Jefe..” Flug said to him, quietly and softly again. 

 

Flug leaned in and kissed him, on these cold lips.

 

Black Hat lets him do that. He blushed again, it tinted dark blue, like always. He hummed against this kiss. He loves it. He loved him, although he wouldn't tell him. Not yet anyway. He wants to keep it a secret, a little bit longer.

 

They kept kissing, for awhile. After they pull apart, they stared at each other.

 

Flug smiled at him, warmly again now.

 

Both of them were staying there.

 

They cuddled and snuggled, nuzzled comfortably, against each other again. They also talked. 

 

This was nice. 

 

After awhile, they both get out of that bed and started their day. They drank coffee together, then walked down the hallway, in separate ways. Flug went to the lab and Black Hat goes into his office, although both guys had slight smiles, secretly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, CherryBxmb, that Flug wasn't freaking out a lot. I didn't want him to freak out much xDD
> 
> Anyway, it's not very long because I just wanted to write something with them, that was short and sweet 💕😊 I hope that you all enjoyed & loved this one-shot :) Thanks for reading this ❤


End file.
